1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to chalk line apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved chalk line apparatus wherein the same is arranged to project linear chalk lines in association with construction measuring devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chalk line apparatus of various types are utilized throughout the prior art to provide linear lines, both vertically and horizontally, for alignment of structural components prior to their assemblage in a construction environment. Such chalk line apparatus is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,462 to Gertz wherein a chalk line is also arranged to function as a plumb bob in association with a hook mounted to a free distal end of the chalk line. The instant invention overcomes deficiencies of the prior art by providing fixed mounting of the housing and projection of the chalk line relative to the housing utilizing a plumb bob member thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,009 to Lucich sets forth a chalk line holder utilizing compression rollers to minimize loss of the marking agent through the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,337 to Noyes sets forth a further example of a chalk line device formed with a storage spool therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,471 to Lynde and the U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,010 to Hyde are further examples of chalk line devices utilizing chalk as a marking indicator medium.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved chalk line apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.